


May the Force be in our hands

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Missing Scene, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Rey and Ben, two determined souls, emerge from the darkness together. War against the Empire and the Dark Side of the Force. Last Stand.From the text:”For the first time, Rey thought that in his own way, Ben was charming. The warm, bright glow in his eyes was light years away from what had been Ren's grim and grim frown. His gaze was determined to follow a tormented and difficult path, but together with her. For the Force ... [...]"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	May the Force be in our hands

_"You have to trust me, Rey."_

She could see it so clearly, that she was almost persuaded to have him in front of her, instead of the Emperor. No matter how hard she tried, she had failed to understand how such visions were possible, least of all the reason why she felt hopelessly chained to that man by such an intense bond, never experienced before. Yet, while the one who had just claimed to be her grandfather - a truth as _bleak_ as unhappy - was demanding to be immolated as a sacrifice in favor of her rise as Empress, she could see Kylo Ren hatch before her eyes and show a bright and rediscovered humanity. Ben Solo's face had been hiding under the gloomy mask for too long, the same one who was about to reach her to help her - no, _save_ her - was asking her to take advantage of their inexplicable bond to help each other out. His expression was curved in what she would have defined a smile principle, so similar to that of the now disappeared Han to make her climb a movement of undeniable nostalgia. For the first time, Rey thought that in his own way, Ben was charming. The warm, bright glow in his eyes was light years away from what had been Ren's grim. His gaze was determined to follow a tormented and difficult path, but together with her.

For the Force, by the Force and in the Force.

What she felt was coming from him, was a great desire to redeem himself and to put an end to the Empire. Neither was opposing any resistance to light. Ben wanted to be with her, save her from the darkness and prevent her from making his mistakes. He ardently wanted to protect her and spare her any further suffering due to what he himself had contributed to building. To do all this, however, he needed to feel her close.

_He needed her undeserved trust._

Minutes had passed in their minds, while in reality only a mere moment. Palpatine was waiting to die and fulfill his destiny, yielding the throne to his only granddaughter, reincarnating in her, unaware that Rey was far from his will. The Sith waited anxiously for the prophecy to be fulfilled and for the Empire to be reborn, submitting once and for all the entire Universe and wiping out any hint of resistance.

" _Ben_...", she called, amazed. Kylo Ren had simply ceased to _exist_. She would have liked to spend eternity mirroring herself in his dark eyes, reading the infinite facets of his soul. She couldn't help but trust him, in front of the purity of his heart, long denied. She smiled at him in the Force, rising with him in the beam of light that was their bond, suddenly welded and made inseparable. Rey suddenly felt invincible as she raised her lightsaber and carried it behind to delude the Emperor that she was fulfilling his will. She saw Ben nod, and only the Force could have witnessed the intensity of what Rey felt exploding in her heart in perceiving herself in symbiosis with him. The Knights of Ren huddled around him, as he slavishly imitated the sinuous movement of the girl. For a moment, Rey saw them, as did Ben saw Palpatine.

" _Take my hand._ ", They whispered in unison, while for a split second their hands caressed each other, passing that sword through the Force, together with trust, courage, understanding.

Forgiveness.

Rey's now free hand burned with a sudden lack, because Ben's hand had left a void. She showed it to the Emperor, with her soul on fire, seized by renewed hope. Ben's fingers tightened around the hilt, enjoying the warmth that Rey had left him. With Kylo's arrogance and Ben's determination, he bowed to his knights.

" _It's time._ " Synchronous voices, aligned minds and hearts. Invincibles.

And they were death and destruction, but also life and rebirth, in unison, in the Force.

“ _Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine_”  
(Meet me on the battlefield, SVRCINA)


End file.
